Once Lost, Now Found
by mysterygirl220
Summary: Set in Twilight and New Moon. Bella is Aro's sister. She is kidnapped and believed to be dead. She believes Aro was killed. Will they ever know the truth? Will Bella and the Cullens learn of Edward and Alice's treachery? AxB Bro/Sis BxJ couple
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back. I've started this new story because I don't see a lot of stories where Bella is the sister to Aro. I thought it would make a great story. So here I am on another trip. :) I do not own Twilight or its characters. All I own is the plot in the story. **

**For future reference, here is a list of people's POV that will be in the story (as of right now in my head):**

**BPOV-Bella (Isabella)**

**APOV- Aro**

**CPOV- Caius**

**MPOV- Marcus**

**JPOV- Jane**

**AVPOV- Alec**

**FPOV- Felix**

**DPOV- Demetri**

**CCPOV- Carlisle**

**EsPOV- Esme**

**ACPOV- Alice**

**EPOV- Edward**

**EmPOV- Emmett**

**RPOV- Rosalie**

**JWPOV- Jasper**

**On with the story folks! Before you ask, Carlisle first started living with the Volturi in 1701 in my story.**

**-mysterygirl220**

_**1712**_

(BPOV)

"Demetri! Jane! Go to the west wing. More newborns are to trying to get through!" My brother, Aro, shouted. The Romanian coven had created an army of newborn vampires to try to overthrow the Volturi so they could rule the vampire race.

"Isabella! Go back to your tower where you will be safe!"

"I will not hide when my family is in danger! You know I am an excellent fighter." Aro knew it was a hopeless cause to argue with me. We began fighting back to back, protecting each other as the fighting began to escalate.

I felt someone grab me, and I could not escape their hold. I screamed. "Aro, help me!" The vampire was pulling me out of the castle, away from the only family I had left. I looked up at his face. It was Vladimir. "Let me go this instant. Aro!"

"Isabella! NO!" Aro roared. He was looking to his left, away from me, seeing something that was not real.

"You will not get away with this." I spat.

"Oh but my dear. I already have." Vladimir pointed to where Aro was standing. As I watched, a newborn was slowly creeping up behind him. Before I could alert him, the newborn attacked. I was in shock, and my heart was breaking. The last thing I saw was my older brother being ripped apart and burned.

(APOV)

We had been alerted that the Romanians were going to attack. It was not mentioned that they would have a newborn army with them. We got Athenodora and Sulpicia to their tower where only they were able to reach. I was about to check on our other queen, my sister Isabella, when the attack began.

They came from all sides of the grounds. Alec and Felix took off running to the northern corridor, along with five other guard members, where the amount of newborns was greatest. Afton, Chelsea, and three other guards went to the eastern corridor. Newborns began spilling into the main chamber. Let the fighting begin.

I could hear more vampires trying to break through into the western wing. "Demetri! Jane! Go to the west wing. More newborns are trying to get through."

I turned back, and there was Isabella. "Isabella! Go back to your tower where you will be safe!" I wish she would listen that way I know she would be safe, and I did not have to worry about her.

"I will not hide when my family is in danger! You know I am an excellent fighter." I did not have time to argue with her about this. She was an excellent warrior, but I knew all warriors fall at some point in their life.

We began fighting back to back, protecting each other. I tried taking on more of the opponents to keep Isabella safe and unharmed.

Suddenly I heard her screaming. "Aro, help me!" I looked to my left and saw a vampire with his arms around her. It was Vladimir, smirking at me in his triumph. His brother, Stefan, came up to them, and together they ripped apart and burned my sister.

"Isabella! NO!" Vladimir and Stefan vanished. I was about to run into the flames when two arms locked around my waist. "Let me go! I can save her!" The arms just tightened their grip.

"Aro, there is nothing you can do. She is… She is gone." I looked back into the eyes of my adopted brother, Carlisle Cullen. They were full of sadness, pain, and devastation. "If you jump into that fire, you will add to the pain of everyone here. We have all lost a sister or mother with Isabella's death. Don't add to the pain of losing a brother or father as well."

I nodded and let Carlisle hold me. I do not know how long Carlisle and I sat there, sobbing for the loss of our sister. I eventually realized the fighting was over. Everyone gathered around Carlisle and I. "My mate what has happened? Are you hurt?" My darling wife and mate, Sulpicia, gathered me in her arms. I tried to speak, but I could not. I just continued to sob.

"Brother?" Caius asked me softly. Caius was the oldest of the three of us. He changed me after he found me close to death in the Roman Coliseum. He then changed Marcus when Marcus's father killed his mother and tried to kill him. He let me be the main leader because of my leadership skills and power but still pulled the big brother card.

I shook my head and looked to Carlisle. "Please." I begged. I know it is the coward's way out, but I could not bring myself to speak the horrible truth. If I said it aloud, it would become all the more real.

Before Carlisle could speak, Jane asked, "Where is mother?" Jane and Alec always thought of Isabella as their mother. She saved them from dying after their village accused them of being witches and was to be burned at the stake. After she changed them, they were glued to her side for three months. Thinking about Jane and Alec no longer having their mother caused me to sob harder.

Everyone could hear Carlisle take a shaky breath. "Is… Isabella w-was k-killed by V-Vladimir an-and Stefan. She is gone!" He lost all strength to stay strong for us all and began sobbing so hard he would have been sick had he been human.

"Mother… Mother is d-dead?" Alec whimpered. Athenodora wrapped him in her arms, Caius held Jane, Marcus held Carlisle, and Sulpicia held me. Everyone broke down and cried out for the loss of their sister and mother.

_**Nine Years Later**_

_**1721**_

(CCPOV)

It has been a long nine years since Isabella's demise, and an even longer twenty years that I have been here it seems. The whole guard changed for the worse. Sweet Jane, the apple of her mother's eye, used her power to torture others for fun, making them feel the pain of her loss. She used to despise her powers, using them only if it was a last resort. Now it is the first choice for the guard. Alec no longer speaks, unless it is to his sister. They are now called the Witch Twins. Demetri and Felix ceased to play practical jokes. The Wives stay in their tower in permanent mourning.

The worst change was in the brothers. Marcus, always quiet after the death of his mate Didyme, would no longer say a word. If he must speak, he gives Aro his hand. Marcus would always appear in a better mood if Isabella was in the room. Caius went from warm and loving, to cold and bitter. He would make snide remarks about anything and everything, just to bicker with his brothers. Aro got the short end of the stick. He was the appointed speaker and leader of the Volturi so he had to keep up a front for all that came to the castle. He tried to be the same person before her death, but it was a farce. Every time he would increase his 'happiness' because a memory of her popped up, he would come off as insane. He also became slightly power hungry, trying to find a vampire with the same gift as Isabella.

Unfortunately I am to add to the sorrow of this family. I have decided to leave, for I must find my mate and start my own family. I slowly walked to the throne room and stepped inside. Most of the guard is here, including the brothers. "I need to have a word with you all, if I may."

"Go ahead, brother." I winced, knowing that what I was about to do would add more misery.

"I am leaving." I got no further with my explanation. The whole room erupted into shouting and screaming, except for two people: Marcus and Aro.

"Silence!" Aro commanded. He walked down to me and grabbed my hand. He was looking through my memories to see why I had chosen to leave this family. Once he was done, he looked at me with sad eyes. "I understand brother. I hope you find whom you are searching for, and that she will be perfect for you. Best wishes brother." Aro calmly walked back to his throne. "Carlisle is leaving to find his mate and start a family of his own. You all know of the burning passion you feel to find your mate. Carlisle has another burning passion that my brothers and I have: to start his own family. Many create covens in order to survive in the vampire world. Our family is seen as a coven by most except by those who know us closely. None of us can begrudge him the right to follow his heart."

"Carlisle, you may leave, but please," Aro stared into my soul with eyes so full of pain, "please do not forget us. If you start your own family, please let us know of them. I fear what will become of this guard as the years go by. Good bye brother." Aro stood once more and left the room. I would be crying if I were human. The others on the guard came and gave hugs, wishing me well on my journey. That night I caught a ship to the New World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! WooHoo! Alright folks. I'm going to try and update as often as possible. I meant to have this chapter done last night but that just didn't happen. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. That right belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot. So let's get on with the show.**

**From,**

**mysterygirl220 =)**

(BPOV)

298 years. 298 years since I have seen my family. 298 years since I have seen my children. 298 years since I saw my brother killed before my eyes. All these years I had been a prisoner within the Romanians' castle, never let out of my room. That is until about two years ago. One of their little human helpers brought my daily bottle of blood, unknown to her that I had slipped the keys off her belt. I unlocked my cuffs and high-tailed it out of there. I changed my appearance and scent and have been running ever since. I went to America, roaming the land, avoiding humans, and drinking from animals. After watching Stefan and Vladimir torture their dinner, I decided I was going to hold off from eating humans for a bit.

I became tired of just wondering like a lonesome cowboy, and I finally decided to live in Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest places in the continental US. Cloudy 99.99% of the time, I could be like a normal human, even though my appearance altering power makes me seem human anyway. I wanted to be like a regular teenage girl so I decided I wanted to enroll at the local high school. The only problem: no legal guardian. I could not just waltz in school and be like "Hey my name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm a millennia's old vampire and thought I would go to high school after being kidnapped." Yeah… Someone call the crazy house. I will just have to deal with it once I get there.

I ran to the town first. It was small, had two restaurants, one bank, and one school system. Driving around, I could smell seven vampires. _Good thing I had already changed my appearance, making my brown with strands of red hair darker, my eyes chocolate brown, and my scent to freesias and strawberries_. I needed to find a lonely human that did not have any family living in the area. I finally found one in the chief of police. I drove to his house. Hesitantly stepping out of the car, I made my way up to the house. I knocked on the door, and a man opened the door. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Chief Charlie Swan?"

"Yes."

I used my other power, mind control/memory altering, to fix my story. "Your wife Renee had ran off and was pregnant with me. You had no idea until recently when I called you, asking to come live here. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, born on September 13, 1987, and I am currently seventeen years old. You will enroll me at the local high school and act like you love me and be my father."

I stopped using my power, and it immediately went into effect. He scooped me up into a hug and twirled me around. "Bells! You're finally here. Oh I am so glad you gave me this chance to get to know you. Let's get you settled." We walked to my car, grabbed what little clothes I did have, and made our way inside. "Your room is the one on the left just at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks, Dad." I made my way to my room and got settled. I seriously needed to go shopping, but I did not want to. I only had three pairs of jeans and five shirts to my name. That is sad. I could hear Charlie registering me for school, very happy that things were going smoothly for me.

I went to the kitchen and told Charlie I would be back in a bit. I hopped in my car and drove to Seattle. First stop: Victoria's Secret. I really needed some new underclothes. I bought fifteen matching bra and panty sets, perfume, and sleep clothes. Next was Forever 21. I bought twenty dressy shirts, thirty T-shirts, and thirty pairs of jeans. Then I just roamed the rest of the mall, reveling in the freedom I never cherished before I was kidnapped so many years ago.

I went back to Forks after spending most the day there. As soon as I walked in, Charlie called me into the living room. "Bells come here for a sec."

"Be right there, Dad." I felt kind of guilty for making him think he had a daughter, but I could not stand being a nomad for another minute. I walked into the living room and had a seat on the couch. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about school. You'll be starting tomorrow. Go by the office first and there you will pick up your schedule and forms I will need to fill out. You will be a junior. That okay with you?"

I hugged him, smiling. "That is perfect, Dad. I can't wait to start school tomorrow. Do you think everyone will like me?"

He smiled. "They will love you. Now don't become upset if they start gossiping about you. This is a small town, and, unfortunately, your business will be everyone else's business too."

Smirking, I said, "I think I can handle it. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Night sweetheart." Lying in my bed, I slowly drifted to sleep, with thoughts of high school spinning in my head.

_**Meanwhile…**_

(CCPOV)

"Family meeting in the living room." Alice had had a vision and needed to talk to everyone about it. We all gathered in the living room and got settled. "What did you need to talk to us about Alice?"

Alice was snuggled in Jasper's lap, "There will be a new girl at school tomorrow, Chief Swan's unknown daughter. But that is about all I can tell you. I can't see her in any visions."

"What! How is that possible?" Emmett exclaimed.

"I don't know Emmett. Every time I look into her future, she's blank. I can see everything around her except for her. It is a mystery."

"Could she be a vampire, Alice? It seems that she is a mental shield, but for her to be a human with this ability? It is unheard of." I asked. If the Volturi ever found out about her, they would immediately take her back to Volterra. Aro would have then found two of the three vampires that had _her_ powers.

"She could easily pass for one of us except for her human qualities and eye color. She is pale, almost our shade, and is as beautiful as a vampire. But she has chocolate brown eyes and a heartbeat. So no she is not a vampire. Isabella would make a powerful mental shield if she is already showing a power as a human." Alice was positively giddy. She was not telling us everything, but she would tell us when the time was right.

I froze once I realized what she said her name was. "Isabella," I whispered. I had not heard that name in so long.

Edward looked at me confused, "Yes, her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Have you met her before, Carlisle?"

I quickly shook my head, "No, I have never met her. I once had a… _friend_ that was called Isabella, but sadly she was murdered."

"Oh, Carlisle, dear. You must have been so upset. Were you close to her?" Esme was stroking my back, calming me. I had not even realized I was shaking.

"Yes. Some days I was her brother, other days I was her father. Whenever she had a problem with our other brothers, she would come to me, and we would talk until she felt better. I will never forget the night she was killed. She was ripped apart and burned before our very eyes. Had to keep my brother from jumping in after her. Nothing was ever the same after that night." That memory haunts me every day. It was like a record playing in my head, going round and round on repeat to torture me.

"I'm sorry my dear. At least you know she is in a better place." _Esme, always comforting me._

I cleared my throat. "Yes," I whispered, "that is the only consolation from her death. The rest was pain and heartache." I looked around at my 'children.' If anything was to ever happen to them, I do not know what I would do. Glancing at the clock, I sighed. "Alright. Go get ready for school. I know you girls take a long time even with vampire speed."

My girls giggled. "Right you are." I watched as they all sped out of the room. I could only pray that everything would turn out okay today. For both my family's sake and mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. I'm back again. Hope everyone has a very Happy and Safe New Year. Let's fill 2011 with awesome stories folks. This chapter is just Bella's POV. The next will include more of the Cullens and maybe, just maybe a little peak into the lives of the Volturi. Not quite sure yet. For those who want a timeline on my updates, I will update about every two or three days. I am on Christmas break right now, and school starts again on January 3. So updates could slow down after that. This is just a rough time frame. Hope this helps. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Love,**

**mysterygirl220**

**P.S. Thank you to those who have added me to their alerts and left reviews. It encourages me to write more for ya'll.**

(BPOV)

_BEEP. BEEP. BE…_ I slammed my hand down on the annoying racket, realizing too late that it was my alarm clock. "This is just a perfect way to start the day," I muttered sarcastically, staring at the floor where my alarm clock lay smashed to bits. I sat up on the side of my bed, enjoying my first sleep in centuries. Hopping in the shower, I began to wonder how the day would play out. Would kids come up to me at all, or would I be labeled automatically as a social pariah? I went to my closet, contemplating what to wear. I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a one shoulder grey top with silver beading, grey knee high four inch heeled boots, and my pendant that no one other than Aro ever saw. I decided to forgo make up today, preferring to look natural.

Looking in the mirror, I smirked. "I do look good, if I do say so myself." I grabbed my backpack on the way downstairs, said good bye to Charlie, and went to my baby, a royal blue 2011 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Super Snake. "Hey baby. Let's hit the road." I drove to the high school and parked in the back corner of the lot, not wanting any of the humans to scratch my car. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I realized two things, one, I was going to be the shiny new toy, and two, I could smell five different vampire scents. "Wonderful. So I'm not the only one who had the idea to go to high school."

I walked to the front office. Mrs. Cope, the receptionist, looked up, seeming a bit flustered. Her desk was covered in sheets of paper. _I wonder how she ever gets work done._ "Can I help you dear?"

I smiled, flashing a little bit of teeth. "Yes. I'm Isabella Swan. My dad registered me for high school yesterday?" I used a tiny bit of mind control so she would not ask about my other transcripts and birth records.

I saw a very small shiver run up her spine. She knew I was dangerous, but she didn't know why. "Oh yes. Let me see if I can find your papers." Mrs. Cope shuffled around a couple stacks of papers, finally finding everything I needed. "Here you go dear. You need to get this sheet of paper," she said pointing to a pink sheet, "signed by all your teachers today, and then return them to the office at the end of school. In there is also a map marked with all the quickest routes to all of your classes and your schedule. First period is about to start, so run along dear, and I hope you have a nice day here at Forks High School."

"I'm sure I will, Mrs. Cope. I'm sure I will." I gathered all my stuff and left the building. I made my way to English, my first class of the day. I was so busy absorbing everything around me that I ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was trying to figure out where the English room was."

The young man looked up at me. "You're Isabella Swan right? The name's Eric Yorkie. I could show you where the English class is. I have a journalism class this period that is right across the hall from English."

"Um, sure. But it's just Bella, not Isabella." _Wonderful, I have already got a guy wanting to date me._

"Alright, Bella. If you will just follow me." I followed along beside him, trying my best to tune him out. Keyword there: _trying._ He was like a little puppy that would not stop barking for more than two seconds. "Here you are, Bella. If you need me to show you around again, just let me know." He walked away with a wink.

_Yeah keep dreaming because that is as close as you will ever get to having me._ I walked into the room and got the teacher to sign my slip. She pointed me to the back of the room. Once class started I zoned out. Considering I had lived during the time most of the classics were written, I could recite them from memory. Books were the only perk I was allowed when I was with Stefan and Vladimir. I jumped when the bell rang. _Class sure flew by. Hopefully the rest of the day will be the same._

Just as I was about to walk out the classroom, another teenage boy stopped me. "So you're Isabella."

"Just Bella. And you are?" _Another admirer. Perfect_. Sometimes I wonder why I even have these crazy ideas.

"Mike Newton. What's your next class? I could maybe show you where it is at," he said, acting all charming.

"Government, but I think I got the hang of the map so I don't need any help. But thanks for the offer though." I quickly walked away from him. _Creep. _It was the same routine in Government, get the teacher to sign my slip, point out my seat, and then stare aimlessly out the window.

After that extremely boring class, I made my way to Trigonometry. I went to the teacher, and he signed my slip, and then made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. "Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. My dad is Chief of Police, and I just moved from Phoenix, Arizona, where I lived with my mom for all my life." I was blushing madly at the end of my little speech, and I hurriedly went to my seat.

A human girl turned in her seat to talk to me once the teacher started his lecture. "Hi. I'm Jessica Stanley. You want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

I rolled my eyes internally. She was like so many vampires I knew when they came to Volterra to see the Volturi. They were all suck ups and wanted any info we would provide them with, which was usually not very much. The only person that ever got a lot of info about the Volturi was Carlisle Cullen because he was the adopted brother to all us rulers. "Sure. I would love to sit with you all." We continued chatting throughout the class making small talk.

Spanish was like Trig. I had to stand in front of the class and tell about myself. I will never like those teachers. At lunch, while I was sitting with Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren, I saw the five vampires I smelled earlier walk into the room. "Who are they," I asked Jessica.

"Oh. They're the Cullens. The big muscled one with the short curly hair and dimples is Emmett Cullen. The gorgeous blonde super model is Rosalie Hale. Her twin brother is the one with the longer curly blonde hair that always seems to be in pain, Jasper Hale. The short pixie girl on his arm is Alice Cullen. The bronze haired god is Edward Cullen. They were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen because apparently she is unable to have children. The weird thing about them is they never socialize with anyone other than their family, and they are all together, like together together. Except Edward. He doesn't date." She said petulantly.

Cullen! Oh my. That's Carlisle. It has to be Carlisle. I miss him so much. So he went and created a family that he loves. I'm so happy for him. Wait. Jessica's last comment was kind of funny. Seems Edward turned her down. I wonder how many times he has had to do that. "Don't worry. I'm not looking to date someone right now." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I grabbed my book bag and headed to Biology.

Once in the room, I quickly scanned the room. Unfortunately there was only one seat open, and that was next to one Edward Cullen. The air conditioner turned on just then, blowing my scent across the room. Edward stiffened and stopped breathing. I got Mr. Banner to sign my slip. "Go sit with Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan." I did as directed, and as soon as I set down, Edward moved as far away as he could. _La tua cantante!_ As my luck would have it, I was his singer. _This will be an interesting year._ Edward jumped up a second before the bell rang and was gone before anyone had even begun to move.

"Geez Bella. Did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something? I have never seen him act that way." Golden retriever Mike said.

"I have no idea what I did. All I did was sit down and take notes. Who knows?" I left the room, heading to the bane of my existence, Gym. Why they ever made Gym a class is beyond me. I had to act like Charlie Swan's daughter, so I was a klutz. I tripped twice, hit Mike in the head with a racket, and then spiked a volley ball into Lauren's fake nose. Ok so that last one was not so much as an accident as the first two.

I was grateful when the last bell of the day rang. I rushed out to my car, only casually glancing back at the Cullens' cars. Edward was already behind the wheel, waiting on his 'siblings' to come out of the building. He was vibrating and clenching the wheel. I laughed softly to myself. _If this is how the rest of the year is going to be, all I have to say is: Let the party begin._


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry you guys! I told you I would update on the weekends or every two or three days, and I have not done that. As soon as school started again, I was bombarded with work, work, and more work. I had Trig homework, a research paper that was just recently completed, a presentation board, essays, work for EAST Lab, and so much other stuff. It has recently snowed where I live again, so I thought I would try and update. Please forgive me. I am going to be skipping a few things that are in Twilight for the sake of time consumption within the story. Hopefully this will be the best chapter yet.**

**Love,**

**myserygirl220**

(BPOV)

Yesterday was interesting to say the least. Maybe today would be even more interesting. I did my normal morning routine and got ready for school again. I actually wanted to go this time so I could see the Cullens and hopefully get to know them better. I hoped in my baby and drove to school. The first thing I noticed was Edward's car was not in the lot, but a fire engine red BMW M3 was parked next to his spot. _Must be one of the other Cullen children's cars._ I went to class, not really paying attention most of the day. At lunch, I was ready to see Edward and the Cullens. I had spent most of the night preparing a plan to get close to Edward so I could see Carlisle again. It has been so long since I have seen him. I glanced towards their table, but Edward was not there. I frowned. He could not possibly have run off just because my blood sang to him. I mean I may smell appetizing, but not enough to warrant him running away like a baby. In biology, I sat at our lab table, silently wondering if he was ever going to come back.

The rest of the week was the same way. I suffered through lunch, listening to Jessica talk about Mike or to Mike while he was staring at me. Creep. Biology was much the same. I stared out the window, tuning out Mr. Banner. During the weekend I had to go hunting. I went after a mountain lion, wolf, and bear. I played with the bear a bit, enjoying the chance to be more like a vampire. I found this meadow while I was hunting. It was beautiful to say the least. A perfect spot to relax. For the rest of the weekend, I lounged around the house doing chores that Charlie wanted me to do.

On Monday I noticed the silver Volvo was sitting in the lot. _So Edward is back. Time to have some fun._ I was jittery all day waiting for biology to finally arrive. I was sitting in my seat when I heard the stool next to mine scrape against the floor so Edward could announce his presence. I looked up and looked into the light butterscotch eyes. "Hello. I am sorry I did not introduce myself properly last week. My name is Edward Cullen. You are Bella Swan," he asked me while taking a seat next to me.

I decided to mess with him a bit. "How did you know to call me Bella? Charlie must have been talking about me behind my back because everyone in this town knew as Isabella first."

His eyes widened imperceptibly. A human would not have noticed. "I heard a few students call you Bella. Unless of course you prefer Isabella?"

I shook my head. "No, I prefer Bella." _But I used to prefer Isabella when it was my family talking to me._ I mentally shook off those thoughts. Just then Mr. Banner started class, talking about a lab we were to do today. Between Edward and me, we finished in five minutes. Eventually Mr. Banner came over to see why we were not working, and we explained we finished and that I had done a similar lab at my 'old school.' We talked the rest of the period with Edward asking me questions.

The bell rang for the class to end, with Edward and I the winners of the golden onion. We stopped by my locker, and I turned to him. _Time to make him even more paranoid._ "Did you get contacts? Your eyes were black last week." 

"No, it's the lights. They make my eyes appear to change colors…. I got to go." He turned and left extremely flustered. Laughing to myself, I thought about how much fun this was.

I walked to my Mustang, listening to my iPod, not really paying any attention to my surroundings. I glanced back to where the Cullens were standing. Edward was staring at me, while the rest of his 'siblings' were glaring at him. Turning back around, I was about to get in my car when I heard tires squealing behind me. I spun around. Tyler Crowley's van was out of control. I was about to put up my shield when I felt two cold stone arms wrap around my waist, pulling me down to the ground. I put my shield around my baby so it would not get a dent from this stupid human's vehicle. A pale arm shot out and stopped the van from coming any closer.

I looked up into Edward Cullen's eyes. He was staring at me in shock. He quickly stood and left, right before the crowd descended.

(CCPOV)

Edward had gone to Alaska this past week to think. He almost hurt the new student, Isabella Swan, in his biology class. He tried to change his schedule but it was impossible. He came back yesterday, determined to make things right and go back to school. It would soon become suspicious if he did not return to school. My only hope was that everything goes smoothly.

I sat back in my chair, an old memory surfacing.

_I was standing on a balcony, the wind blowing gently in my face. The setting sun was casting shadows over the town, while the remaining rays colored the world orange and red. I heard light footsteps walking up behind. I turned and there stood Isabella. She had a beautiful smile on her face. "Hello brother. It is a wonderful time of day is it not?" Looking out over her city and kingdom, she stood by my side silently._

_ "Yes it is. It is hard to imagine such beauty when the world is set on destroying itself."_

_ "Must you be so cynical, brother? What thoughts have you in this state of mind?" She looked at me with concern._

_ "It is nothing, dear sister. Do not trouble yourself about me. I am not worth it."_

_ "Carlisle Volturi Cullen! You dare deem yourself to be unworthy."_

_ I looked at her. She had venomous tears filling her eyes, tears that would never be able to fall. "I am sorry to have upset you so, Isabella." _

_I turned to walk away when she grabbed my arm. "Please do not go. You have upset me, yes, but I do not want you upset with yourself." She paused. "Do you consider yourself a monster," she whispered brokenly._

"_Yes I do. Before I was turned, I hunted down what I now am. The only thing that has kept me from attempting suicide again is the fact I found I could live from the blood of animals and not humans." I immediately regretted saying anything. Isabella was shaking with the force of containing her sobs. _

"_If you call yourself a monster, Carlisle, then we are all monsters here in the Volturi."_

"_No! You, Aro, Marcus, Cauis, and the others could never be monsters. You never hurt the innocent or the young. You hunt the dredge of society."_

_She gave me a small smile. "If that is true, then why consider yourself a monster when you have never taken a human life? You want to become a doctor so you may help those that could one day become our meal. You have contradicted yourself."_

_I chuckled quietly. _She always knew how to make me feel better about myself. _"It seems you are right, Isabella. Shall we move on from this conversation? I do believe you owe me the pleasure of taking a stroll through Volterra once again. You were becoming a tad agitated earlier."_

_She beamed. "I believe I do. Come with me." With that we spent the rest of the night welcoming the company of the other._

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Dr. Cullen, a new patient has arrived. She is believed to have a concussion after there being an accident at the school. Seems one of the students lost control of their vehicle and almost hit the Chief's daughter and your son Edward."

I immediately got on my feet. "I'm coming now. There were no serious injuries I presume?"

"Mr. Crowley has a few scrapes and will possibly be sore tomorrow. He may also have a concussion."

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me." I went to the emergency room to check on Isabella Swan.

Edward intercepted me before I reached the doors of the ER. "I am sorry Carlisle. I could not have her blood spilt in front of us. It would have exposed our secret."

"Edward, what if she tells others about this? I understand why you did this, but the consequences could be great." I was about to walk past him to check on Isabella when I was stopped. _You will accept Bella, and the family will not try to harm her. I intend to make her my mate._ I shook my head, wondering what I had been about to do.

"Go check on Bella. She does not seem to enjoy hospitals very much."

"Very well. Go wait in my office so we can discuss this matter." He left, and I stood there for a moment. Something seemed off.

I walked through the ER doors and went to Isabella. "Hello Isabella. How are you feeling?"

I looked at her and froze. She was so close in resemblance to _my_ Isabella, it was uncanny. She was long gone though. I saw her ripped apart with my own eyes. "Please call me Bella. I'm fine, Dr…?"

"Dr. Cullen."

She smiled. "Dr. Cullen. I feel perfectly alright. I have had a concussion before, so I know what it feels like. I don't feel anything that resembles one. So can I go now? I really do not like hospitals."

I did not answer her question as I ran my fingers over her head and found the bump. She winced a little once I touched it. "Tender?"

"Not really. Just give me some Tylenol, and I'll be fine."

"Let me sign your discharge papers, and you will be free to go. I want you to come back to the hospital immediately if you suffer any dizziness or blurry vision. You also need to stay home for the rest of the day and go back to school tomorrow."

Isabella, no _Bella_, sighed quietly. "Alright. I guess that will have to do. Thanks, Dr. Cullen."

She was about to leave when I stopped her. "Do you have a ride home?"

"I can walk home, Dr. Cullen. It's not a big deal."

"I'll have Edward give you a ride home. I don't want you walking home and something happen to you." She nodded, and Edward appeared at the door. He acted like he did not want to do it, but I knew me asking would do the trick. I watched as they walked away. Something was nagging at me, something very important.

_**Later that night…**_

(ACPOV)

"Everything is going according to plan Edward. Soon you will have Bella, and Jasper will still be mine. And we also have each other. Once you turn Bella, we can both use her as our pet and control this coven."

I was lying in bed with my mate, Edward. We had just finished our nightly…_routine_… and were now talking about our future. "That is wonderful news, sweetheart. I cannot wait until then. We will soon be the most powerful coven in the world. Let us hope that Bella loses her shield once she is turned. As of right now, I cannot control her mind. I tried to control her on the car ride to her home that way she would not tell anyone about what she saw. I cannot read her mind either."

I giggled. "Don't worry, babe. It will all work out in the end. Now, let's finish what we started hmmm?" I blocked my mind from Edward so he would not hear my thoughts. _That little tramp will not steal my men from me if it is the last thing I do._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. So I thought to make up for not writing for a month, I would update twice in a weekend. So here is the next installment in **_**Once Lost, Now Found.**_** It is starting to heat up folks. As usual I do not own Twilight or the sexy southern gentleman Jasper Whitlock. That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.**

**Love,**

**mysterygirl220**

(BPOV)

It has been five months since Edward and I have started dating. On our second date he brought me to meet the rest of his family. I loved having total mental recall for reasons such as this.

_Flashback_

_ "What if they don't like me?"_

_ Edward was driving me to his house today. I was nervous that the others in the family would not like me. Could you blame me? I was the supposed 'human girl' that found out their secret and won Edward's heart. If any vampire found out a human knew the secret, the Volturi would be called in. I knew Marcus and Caius hated to deal with vampires or covens that broke that law. All we could do was hope no one ever found out. I would not mind seeing my children, brothers, and other family again, but the pain of not seeing Aro sitting beside our brothers would be too much to bear._

_ I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice we had stopped. "They will love you Bella. Come along. They are dying to meet you."_

_ I giggled. "Nice one Edward." He took my hand, and we walked inside. The beauty of the house took my breath away. It was so open and fit the Cullen persona perfectly. Edward led me into the living room, and there was the family. The first person my eyes zeroed in on was Carlisle. I know I saw him at the hospital, but 298 years without seeing him was longer than I cared for. _

_I finally turned my eyes to the woman standing beside him. She had a very motherly air about her, and I knew she was perfect for Carlisle. "Hello dear. My name is Esme. Welcome to our home. You know Carlisle from the hospital; the others are Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. Our other son Jasper is out hunting at the moment." I nodded and smiled at each as they were introduced. I was curious as to what Jasper was actually doing. I could clearly hear him in the house. Come to think of it, Jasper has not come near me since this whole thing started._

"_Thank you for having me here, Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home."_

"_Please call me Esme dear. And you're welcome." We all settled into the living room, talking the night away._

The Cullens were out hunting tonight. Everyone but Jasper. Edward wanted to stay with me, but I put my foot down. He had not fed in about a month, and his eyes reflected it. They were so black; they could be pools of ink. I told him that Jasper would not hurt me, and if he wanted to check, he could ask Alice what the future held. I knew she probably would not be able to see me, so she would have to look for Jasper's future.

So here I am tonight. Since Edward never gave me a complete tour of the house, I decided to do a little exploring. I knew what all the rooms on the first floor held, now I am moving to the second floor. At the end of the hall was a single door. I cautiously walked inside, not knowing what was behind the door. As soon as I walked in, I immediately knew whose room this was. I could smell Carlisle's scent permeating the room.

The walls were lined with medical journals, books, and photos of years past. I walked to one wall that was covered in various sized pictures and paintings. The largest painting was one I knew very well. It was a painting of the five of us: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Carlisle, and I. We were standing on one of the many balconies of the Volturi Castle. I gently ran my finger over Aro. _Oh how I miss you big brother._

_Flashback_

"_Isabella! The painter has arrived. Meet us at the balcony." Aro was shouting through the castle._

_ "You do know that you do not have to yell. We do have supernatural hearing." I called out._

_ "Follow your own advice sister dearest." I giggled. Aro always could make me laugh. I grabbed my cloak, planning on having a little fun. _

_ I purposely arrived late. That would aggravate Aro to no end. All four brothers were standing at the balcony like statues. I walked up to Carlisle and stood next to him like the queen I was. I knew better than to mess this portrait up. So I decided to play my prank after the painting was complete. It took a total of eight days for the painter to finish. _

_ It felt good to move after posing for so long. We had missed a feeding because of the portrait. This is where my fun began. Carlisle had stayed on with the animal diet while living with us. The others could not understand how he could drink such vile tasting blood. _

_ I quickly ran down to the kitchen, and grabbed the spare human blood, switching it for animal blood. I ran back to my room. I listened as they opened the storage container and drank the bottles of blood. They started spitting out the blood, gagging at the taste. "ISABELLA…"_

Arms wrapped around my waist, gently rocking me back and forth. I had not realized I was sobbing on the floor of Carlisle's office. I turned into the person's chest and bawled like a baby.

Once I finished, I looked up and saw Jasper. "What's got ya so upset, Darlin'?"

"I… was r-remembering my o…old fam…family. I had an older brother who died shortly before I moved here. The memories hit me sometimes. I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." I sniffled.

"Don't be, Darlin'. I get that way at times too. I can vaguely remember my mom and dad from when I was human. They loved me so much, it breaks my heart sometimes."

I smiled up at him. When my eyes locked on his, it was like a million titanium cables attaching me to him. I gasped. "Mates," I whispered.

His eyes darkened. "Mine," he growled out.

I could not believe it. After all these years, I had found a mate. I never thought I was going to see the light of day after being held captive by Stefan and Vladimir. My brothers had tried rescuing me many times before, but the Romanians would always move me before the Volturi arrived. Now, I have a family, a mate, and possibly a future.

All I need to do is let Edward down easy and make sure nothing bad comes out of this. I could not let Jasper know who I was just yet. Jasper and I had both been noticing something was hinky about Alice and Edward. I put Jasper under my mental shield so Alice and Edward will not know what we know.

_**Five months later…**_

(EPOV)

Tonight was Bella's birthday party. It was also the night Alice and I were hoping Bella would die. Alice had a vision that if she did not allow Jasper to hunt today, he would snap at Bella when she got a paper cut. It would kill Jasper on the inside and make him more susceptible to my power because Bella is Jasper's true mate. Lately, he has been able to ignore it, causing Alice and me to worry. We believe Bella unconsciously knows Jasper is her mate, and her shield is protecting him. Alice has lost the ability to see the two in her visions, so we have planned to dispose of Bella once and for all. We did not want it to be this way, but we wanted to rule this family and then the vampire world.

"Now Bella, please accept the gifts graciously. Everyone has put a lot of thought into this." It sickened me that I had to tell her to be courteous.

"Edward… I told you I didn't want any gifts. It makes me feel like the relationship is out of balance." _Always the whiny little brat._

"Please Bella. Just do as I ask this one time."

"Alright Edward." I pulled her piece of crap truck up in front of the house. We walked into the house, and they showered her with hugs and kisses. This was one flaw in our plan. The family fell in love with her without me controlling them. This would make us leaving after her death that much harder.

The party progressed as planned, with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper giving her a radio for her truck. Then she opened the gift from Carlisle and Esme. I watched as she slit her finger on the paper cut. She looked at all of us, but what I was not prepared for was my blood lust to flare. I lunged toward Bella but was stopped by Jasper. I started snarling and growling at him to let me have her. He threw me through the glass wall and followed right after me.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!" Jasper and I were circling each other, snarling and growling. I tried to get a look into his mind, but he was still being blocked.

Before we could start fighting, Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind, and Carlisle grabbed me. "Settle down boys. We will talk about this calmly and rationally." They towed us back into the house and forced us to sit down.

"Where's Bella," Jasper asked. His eyes kept darting around the room, searching for her.

"Why? So you can finish what you started!" I snarled. I was already altering the others memories, making them believe Jasper tried to go after Bella.

"Me! You were the one who lunged at her!" Jasper started growling again when Emmett cut him off.

"Rose may not like Bella, but she offered to take her home to get away from here. It wasn't safe with you trying to take a bite out of her."

Jasper froze in his seat, looking between the three of us. "What are you talking about? You two saw Edward go for her first. I was protecting her! I could never hurt her! SHE'S MY MATE!"

Carlisle frowned. "Son, are you feeling well? We all know Bella is Edward's mate, and Alice is your mate."

Hissing, Jasper glared at him. "News flash. Alice and I are not true mates. She was a companion all these years until she filed for divorce five years ago."

Just then Esme, Alice, and Rosalie walked through the door. "Bella is at home safe and sound. Now let's discuss Ed… Jasper's little incident."

Jasper became a living statue. I smirked. As soon as I had heard their thoughts, I had planted the same scenario in their memories. Glancing at Alice, I read her mind. _You need to go tell Bella we are all leaving tonight, and she will never see us again. I'll be waiting for you to come home. We will all leave tonight for Alaska._ I glanced up, then down, signaling I heard her.

I stood. "I am going to go talk to Bella to tell her we are leaving tonight. I do not want to put her in anymore danger. I expect you all to have the house packed and ready to leave once I return." I ran out into the woods, gladly wanting to end everything with the whiny brat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update. We have had another day of snow so that meant no school. No school means I get to update. So here is the next installment of the story. I own only the plot. The rest of the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. I have used a few direct lines from New Moon so please do not sue. I just use them as entertainment. No money has been or will be made from this story. So let's get on with the show y'all. Also I would like to say thank you to all of those that have added me and my story to their alerts and favorites. It makes this country girl very happy. So please read and review.**

**Love,**

**mysterygirl220**

(BPOV)

Tonight was a total disaster. I told Alice that I did not want a birthday party, but she would not listen to me. I got a paper cut, and Edward attacked me. Thank goodness Jasper was there to stop him. If he had not, my secret would be exposed to the whole family, and I did not want that to happen. I had been watching Edward and Alice since the day Jasper and I knew we were mates. Alice would have been able to see that in her visions, yet she had not disclosed that information to us.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice drove me home while the boys dealt with Edward. I had a sinking feeling that something awful was going to happen tonight. "I am so sorry about the party, Bella. Hopefully we can calm Edward down, and he can come to see you soon to apologize." Esme had been apologizing nonstop since we left their home.

"It's my fault, Esme. I should have been more careful. I mean, getting a paper cut in a house full of vampires is not a smart idea."

We quickly arrived at my house, and the girls promptly left. I sat outside on the porch swing, looking up at the moon. I always loved sitting on the balcony of my room in Volterra at night, watching the moon and stars with any of my brothers. We would sit and chat till the sun began to rise.

I heard the soft sounds of a running vampire heading my way. I acted as if I could not hear him and looked up when he called my name. "Bella, come on a walk with me."

Shocked that it was Edward, I stood, following behind him as he walked into the forest behind my house. Edward stayed on the trail for about five minutes before turning right, heading deeper into the darkness. "What's going on, Edward? What are we doing out here?"

"We're leaving Bella."

"Leaving? Why now?"

He glared at me. What I would not give to have his power for just a moment to see what was running through his head. "My world is not safe for you, Bella. Tonight was proof of the fact. We are leaving tonight, and we will never bother you again."

I froze. _He said _'we.'_ What does he mean by _'we_?_' "When you said _we…_"

He smirked. "I mean myself and the family."

"Why should they have to leave, Edward? _You_ are the one who made the mistake of attacking me. The rest of the family did nothing!"

Edward growled and came closer to me. I began backing up, my progress stopped by hitting a tree. "They are leaving because I asked them to. I am tired of having to pretend to be what I'm not. I am sick of pretending to be in love with you. We are leaving so the rest of the family will not become attached to you."

I was in a rage. "Screw you, Edward! You cannot dictate what the family does. _You_ are not the coven leader! Carlisle is!"

I was forced back into the tree, my cheek burning. Edward had slapped me. "You would do well to keep your mouth shut before I do something you will regret. You will not say a word of any of this to Charlie. You will not try to contact anyone in the family. If you do, I will personally make sure you will never another word to anybody in your pathetic life. Have I made myself clear?"

I was actually scared. Yes, I was a vampire. Yes, I was the old Vampire Queen. He did not know those facts, and I did not want him to know those facts. He would use me to further himself in the vampire community. "I…I won't say a word."

"Good girl. I shall leave you now. It will be as if I never existed. Goodbye, Isabella." He kissed me on my forehead, getting one last whiff of the scent he so craved. Then he disappeared.

I could not move. The whole family was leaving. That included Jasper. My Jasper. _Surely he would not leave on his own free will? He knows we are true mates. But of course why should I ever have true happiness? I have not seen my two darling children in ages, my older brother was killed, and I was forced from my home by two of the vilest creatures I have ever known._ I slowly fell to my knees. I could feel my heart shattering into millions of tiny pieces, the reality that I had lost my mate slowly dawning. I began sobbing, all the hurt and pain making its way to the surface. I wanted to die, but I could not and would not. If I was to die, now that I know I had a mate, Jasper would die along with me. I lay there, willing myself to sleep so maybe I would wake up and this all be a dream.

(APOV)

It was _her_ birthday today. My dear sweet Isabella, gone from this world for 298 years. Today the whole Volturi castle was silent, no one wanting to disrupt the silence of our mourning. I sat in the library, one of Isabella's favorite spots in the castle. I could still smell her scent on some of the books. I closed my eyes, remembering the pain after she died. It was increased dramatically after Carlisle left us. My niece and nephew, Jane and Alec, were hurt the same as the brothers and I. They considered Isabella their mother, and Carlisle was their different, yet caring, uncle. Losing both in such a short amount of time was brutal.

Carlisle had come to visit us once. It was shortly after he changed his son Edward and his wife Esme. We welcomed them with open arms. They stayed for a couple of days before returning home. There was something off about Edward. He never wanted me to read his thoughts, always having some excuse. I never saw Carlisle after that. We would chat over the phone, but I could never convince him to visit again. I even had Jane and Alec try to change his mind. Nothing would work.

I left the library, heading to the one room that has not been touched in almost three centuries. I laid my head against the door, willing the pain to go away. I fell to my knees, sobbing with the loss of my sister. I felt five sets of arms wrap around me. Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius, Alec, and Jane were joining me in our time of grief. _Isabella, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that we all still love you and miss you terribly._

(JWPOV)

I had to give Alice the slip somehow. There was an aching pain deep within my soul, and I knew it was Bella. She was hurt because of Edward. I packed my jeans, shirts, cowboy hat, and boots in my duffle bag. I had the perfect idea to get rid of Alice. I went back down stairs, and the little pixie from Hades stopped me. "Where are you going, Jasper?"

I looked at her, acting remorseful. "I'm going to go ahead to Denali. I need time to clear my head. Will you and the family be leaving shortly?"

She looked at me for a long time, determining whether I was up to something or not. "You will be heading straight to Denali? No side trips along the way?"

I smiled at her. "No side trips. I promise."

She grinned. "Alright. I'll see you there soon. We have to wait for Edward to get back from Bella's and lock up the house. I love you."

As I walked out the door, I said, "Me too." Her happiness increased. She was so stupid. I meant I loved myself as well because I am not the heartless monster she and Edward were. I had figured out what was going on between the two of them, and it sickened me. Edward had a power that no one else in the family knew about, save me and Alice. Edward had the ability to control minds. I had heard of only one other vampire that ever had that power, and the Volturi took him out because he wanted to control humans to do his bidding. One of the vilest vampires in our world. Alice and Edward were also sleeping together. That was about as low as one could get, but they trumped that. Edward was controlling the family so I would be perceived as the person to blame. Thank goodness Bella had a shield over me so I would be in the right frame of mind.

I took off towards Denali, running at full speed to cover the most land in the shortest amount of time. I had to get back to Bella. I reached a river and ran through it. The river curved back south, heading back into Washington State. Edward always claimed to be the fastest runner, but when it came to helping my mate, I could beat him any day. I had almost reached the state line in fifteen minutes. I ran through the water so Alice and Edward would lose my scent.

I reached Forks fifteen minutes later, and I headed straight for Bella's house. The pull of mate had become excruciatingly strong the further away I traveled from her. I was about a mile from her home when I felt the worst emotions in my existence. I could hardly stand, but somehow I knew it was Bella. I pushed on to her. I stopped at the front porch, catching Edward's scent mixing with her and headed into the woods.

I followed their scent. It traveled a good ways into the forest. I immediately heard Bella sobbing when I reached the forest's edge. I ran to her, needing to stop the pain. I found her curled in a ball, sobbing for all she was worth. I knelt beside her and gently shook her shoulder. "Bella, Bella sweetheart can you hear me?"

She stopped sobbing and opened her eyes. "Jasper, is it really you?"

"Yes, Darlin'. It's really me. You know I could never leave you."

With that, she launched herself into my arms. I rocked her, quietly telling her that I loved her and would never leave her. I carried Bella back to her house so Charlie would not freak out and send a search party looking for her. I laid her in bed. Before I could get far, she whimpered. I was immediately at her side. I lay beside her the rest of the night, only leaving to hide in the closet when Charlie checked on her.

At ten o'clock the next morning, she began to stir. I knew we had a long ways to go to make everything right again.

(BPOV)

I was sure I was dreaming. I could remember Jasper finding me in the forest, telling me he was there for me, and he loved me. I rolled over in my bed and shot up. The last thing I remembered clearly was Edward leaving me in the forest. I must not have been dreaming. I looked around my room and saw Jasper sitting in my rocking chair.

He slowly stood and walked to me. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

I smiled at him. "I feel pretty good considering the fact that I was led to believe you had left me, but it still hurts that the rest of the family, not including Alice and Edward, left me here."

"Honey, the Cullens did not leave on their own free will. You know how we thought something was off about Alice and Edward? Well they have been sleeping with each other, and Edward has the ability to control people. That's what they two have been doing since they first laid eyes on each other. The only reason I am not under their influence is because of the shield you have me under. The shield you have not explained as to how you have this shield and how you know how to use it." He arched his eyebrow, clearly wanting an answer from me.

I sighed. I wanted to wait just a while longer before I told him my real identity. I wanted to make sure he would not actually leave me. "I will tell you in good time, Jasper. I promise. So now that neither of us has to hide, what do you suggest we do for the day?"

He smirked. "I expect an answer from you in the near future. Do you want to go for a ride with me?"

I smiled. "Would I ever!"

So that is what we did all day and for most of the week. We went riding in Jasper's Ford F-150 Supercrew 4x4 and my Mustang. This was a beautiful start to the rest of my life. _If you can hear me Aro, I want you to know I love you and think about you every day. Peace be with you, brother._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Well I am just about caught up on all the weekend's worth of writing I was supposed to have done since I started this story. Everything is starting to heat up. So let me quit babbling and get on with the story. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. I wish I did though. The honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Please **_**Read & Review.**_

**Love, **

**mysterygirl220**

(BPOV)

I have loved the past six months. It was spring break at school, meaning I got to spend all my time with Jasper. We had started dating shortly after the 'incident' as we like to call it. The two of us had actually started to hang out with the shape shifters from LaPush. Since I knew Jasper was harmless, they allowed him on the reservation as long as I was with him. Victoria had started hunting me because before the Cullens were forced to leave, they had killed a nomad. James was causing trouble around Forks, causing one person to die. Jasper killed James, and Victoria was all for that whole mate for a mate thing. So crazy if you ask me. There had been times when I just wanted to sneak away and show Victoria who I really was. She may not know what I look like, but I know she knows a command from a member of the Volturi.

Jasper and I wanted to have a little fun with Alice and Edward. Jasper had been in contact with Eleazar of the Denali coven to keep tabs on our family. Eleazar had a built in mental shield when it came to his powers. He could block Edward from controlling him and reading his mind when he did not want him to know anything. Alice was the same way. She could not see his future unless he allowed it. Eleazar had been informing them of what the two backstabbers had been doing while in Denali. Edward had used his power on the Denali coven, and they were all under his spell. Eleazar acted like he was, still allowing Edward to read his thoughts. Our plan was for me to jump off a cliff and allow Alice to see it happening. We knew they wanted me as a 'human' pet, while Jasper was to be Alice's play toy.

I wanted to go ahead with the plan today, but Jasper said no. There was a huge storm coming in, and Victoria was in the near vicinity. The boys were chasing her down with Jasper's help. Since Jasper was not here at the moment, I decided I was going to do it without him. I needed this to be convincing, and if Jasper was anywhere near me, Alice may be able to see him in the vision.

I walked to the cliffs were everyone went cliff diving. I stood at the very top, my eyes closed and a small, sad smile played on my face. "I loved you, Edward. I loved you so much. I can't take it anymore. Goodbye, my love." With that final saying, I jumped off the cliff.

On my way down, I heard Jasper shouting my name. I knew this would scare him to pieces, but this also gave me an out to show him who I really am. Once I hit the water, I put my shield back around me. This would make Alice believe I was dead. I came back up and saw Jasper standing on First Beach, looking extremely mad. I swam to him.

Sam was standing in the background, telling Jasper something. I caught the words 'hospital' and 'home.' Apparently somebody got hurt and was in the hospital, and Sam wanted Jasper to get me home safely. I reached the shore, and Jasper hauled me out of the water. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? I saw you jumping off the cliff with no one around to help you in case something went wrong. The major storm system is blowing in. You could have drowned. Please don't ever do that to me again." He crushed me to his chest, shaking because of his strong emotions.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back, trying to calm him down. "Let's go to my house shall we? I believe I owe you an explanation."

He gathered me in his arms, quickly running to my house. He took me upstairs to change and promptly settled down in the living room afterwards. "Alright, what is it that you need to explain?"

I sat across from Jasper in order to gauge his reaction once I reveal myself. "I know you have been curious as to how I knew I had shields and knew how to work them. They are not my only powers." I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts.

"Not your only powers? You are starting to sound like a vampire Bella with all these gifts you have." He chuckled softly, unable to believe what he just said. I sat quietly in front of him, waiting for it to sink in. He stopped laughing after I did not deny his claim. "You're a vampire," he whispered softly.

"Yes. My other power is to change my appearance into anything I want. Including all human qualities. I also have a power similar to Edward's. I can plant any memories I want to inside the human mind. That is what I did to Charlie and the towns of Forks and LaPush. I planted memories that I was Charlie's long lost daughter returning home."

Jasper stared at me. We sat like this for five hours. He finally spoke. "Can I see the real you?"

I nodded. "There is just one thing, Jasper. When you see my true self, you will recognize me. Will you promise me to never tell a soul who I am unless I allow it?" This was my one true fear, and I hopped it would never come true.

"I promise, Isabella." I stood in the center of the room and let my illusion fall. My hair became lighter, my eyes became gold, and my scent changed to honeysuckle and sunshine. I became five feet four inches, three inches shorter than my human height, and was wearing my cloak and pendant from my family in Italy. I looked to Jasper, and his mouth had hit the floor.

"You're… You're…"

"Yes," I whispered. "Say my name, Jasper. Say it."

"You're Isabella Marie Volturi, the Queen of the Vampire world. But how…?"

"How what?"

"How are you alive," he said.

I was terribly confused. "What do you mean? I did not know I was supposed to be dead."

Jasper slumped back into the couch cushions. He was about to speak when I felt something was off. "Jasper go hide. Someone's coming, and I do not think they need to know you are here. Now go." I could hear him run to my bedroom and hide in the closet. I had never let my shields waver around him, so his scent was on nothing inside the house. I quickly changed forms, and I was once again a human. Just as I sat down, the front door opened and in came Alice.

(ACPOV)

I was lounging outside when I was swept into a vision.

_ Bella was standing at the edge of a tall cliff, her black dress fluttering in the wind. There were tears streaking down her face, and a small, sad smile playing on her face. She opened her eyes and looked up. "I loved you, Edward. I loved you so much. I can't take it anymore. Goodbye, my love." With that final thought, Bella jumped off the cliff. I saw her go into the water, and it all went black._

"NO!" I could hear Edward scream. I ran back into the house. Edward was standing in the middle of the living room, a look of pure anger and agony on his beautiful face. "How could she," he whispered. Everyone was glancing between the two of us, extremely confused about what is happening.

Carlisle spoke up. "What has happened?"

It was an uncomfortable silence until Edward spoke. "Bella killed herself."

"WHAT!" The whole family shouted in outrage.

"What do you mean she killed herself?" Emmett was shaking in his rage.

"She jumped off one of the cliffs at LaPush. I was able to see that part of her future for a brief second. She told Edward she loved him, and then she jumped. I saw her go into the water before the vision went black." I was secretly happy that she was dead.

I heard Edward run out of the house, probably going to destroy a few trees because our pet was killed. About three hours later, there was still no word from Edward. I looked into his future and froze. Edward was heading to the Volturi to ask for death. I had to stop him. I told the family what was happening, and they demanded to go with me.

"You can't. The Volturi denies Edward's request, so he is going to force his hand. He's going to expose us in Volterra on St. Marcus Day. He'll hear our thoughts and speed up his death." I quickly left the house, getting in Carlisle's Mercedes and heading to Forks. What I did not tell the family was Edward and I had heard a wolf howl in the background. I also lied about my vision. Edward was not going to Volterra to kill himself; he was going to tell the Volturi about the shape shifters. He wanted to place blame on them so they would be out of the way once we took over the vampire race.

I arrived in Forks about two hours later. I drove to Charlie's house and broke in. I was shocked to see Isabella Marie Swan standing there, alive and breathing.

(JWPOV)

I could not believe my Bella, my sweet Bella, was actually the long thought dead Queen of the Vampires. It was such a huge concept to wrap my head around. The funny thing is she did not know she was supposed to be dead. I was going to explain what I said when she told me to hide, that something was coming, and it would be best if I was not seen just yet. So here I am, hiding in Bella's closet.

I heard the front door open, and two people gasped. I knew both. It was Bella and the evil pixie. "How are you alive?"

"What do you mean?" Bella snorted.

"I mean you jumped off a cliff. I saw you in my vision!" Alice was screeching so loud that my ears were ringing while I was in the closet.

"Oh… I went cliff diving with some friends."

"But you said goodbye to Edward before you jumped."

I smiled. Bella played them like a pro. "Yes, I did. It was a sort of cleansing experience. You know. I jump meaning it will be the start of a new life without Edward. He hurt me, so I was getting everything off my chest. What are you doing here, Alice?"

Alice growled. "Edward thought you had killed yourself, so he is going to the Volturi to ask for death. He blames the shape shifters in LaPush for your death because they could not save you. They are not going to kill him, but he will force their hand by exposing us on Saint Marcus Day. We have to hurry if we want to save him."

I could not believe this mess. I knew what she said was not true. Before I could even think of going downstairs to confront her, I heard Bella scream. I quickly ran outside. Bella and Alice were nowhere to be seen. I got in my truck and was heading for the airport when I heard my phone ringing.

I glanced at the Caller I.D. and hit the brakes. I could not believe my eyes. Dad was calling me. "Hello?"

"Jasper, oh thank goodness you're okay! Where are you?" Carlisle sounded frantic.

"Calm down, Dad. What's wrong?" I was not about to tell him where I was if he was still under Edward's control.

"Edward left the house going to Volterra to kill himself. Alice went after him I think. I don't really know. After about six hours, all kinds of memories hit the family. We remembered living in Forks and Bella. I remembered on the night of her birthday party, Edward attacked her. Somehow, I had thought you were the one to attack her. What is going on?"

I sighed. Edward's power must not work over long range. "I'm in Forks. There are a few things we need to discuss about Edward and Alice. Not right now though. I have been living with Bella since September, and Alice just came and kidnapped her. They are going to Volterra to stop Edward."

"Oh my. How could things get so out of control?" I do not think he meant for me to hear that.

I had checked the flight times to get to Volterra, and the most recent plane had just left. I had a gut feeling Bella and Alice were on that flight. "Dad, get the family together, and the Denalis, and meet me at the Seattle airport. We are going to Italy. I just hope we can get there in time."

(BPOV)

I could not believe Alice just kidnapped me. We had just arrived in Florence, Italy. I was waiting on Alice to steal a car, so we could get to Volterra. As of right now, I am extremely nervous. I have not set foot on Italian soil since I was kidnapped. All my memories of home were flooding my brain, and along with the memories, came the pain.

I was so lost in my memories that I did not notice we had reached Volterra. I was calming myself, not yet ready to face my home. "Now Bella, listen to me. He will be standing in an alley to the side of the clock tower in the middle of the plaza. Just keep asking for the clock tower and head in that direction. I will be along as soon as I can ditch the car. Hurry, he is almost ready."

I jumped out of the car, and I ran for the clock tower. I was amazed that nothing has changed since I was gone. There were modern conveniences, but that was the only change. I quickly reached the clock tower, and I caught Edward's scent. I ran for the alley and spotted him. He was just about to step into the sun when I reached him. I pushed him away from the entrance. He looked down at me and smirked. "They are good. I didn't feel a thing."

I pushed myself away from him. "How could you do this to your family? You may be a manipulative, crazy piece of…" I trailed off. I could smell two very familiar scents coming up behind us. Edward turned around, forced me into a corner, with him guarding me.

"It seems that I will not require your assistance today, gentlemen." I looked under Edward's arm and stood there shocked. I could not believe who I was seeing. It was…


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh yeah! Two updates in one day. A record for me. Actually this whole story is a record for me. I have never had this many chapters in a story before. Thank you to those that have sent reviews and added me and my story to their alerts and favorites. As I have said before, this little 'ole country gal appreciates it. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Major Whitlock. That right belongs to Mrs. Meyer. So let's get the party started.**

**With love, **

**mysterygirl220**

(APOV)

I was in a mild state of shock. It is not unusual for a vampire to come asking for death after his mate has been killed. It is unusual, however, for a vampire to come asking for us to help kill a pack of shape shifters that was believed to have murdered a human mate. It was very confusing, especially for him to want to die after they have been killed. I know for a fact that Carlisle would not want me to kill his son.

"I am sorry Edward. Your request for death has been denied. Your power is just too great to be wasted. Your father would also be very disappointed in you for doing this. Would you rather join the Guard? It can be arranged."

I could tell he wanted to glare, but he knew better. "No, thank you. I believe I will just go enjoy this fair city before I leave for home. It has been a pleasure, Aro." He turned and swiftly left the room. I had a feeling something was going to happen, whether it is good or bad.

I sighed. "Demetri. Felix. Please follow Mr. Cullen. We do not want him to cause a disruption today. Do not let him know he is being followed."

They bowed. "Yes, Master." They took off after him.

I turned to Marcus and Caius. "What do you think, brothers? Should we listen to his story of shape shifters killing this human that is supposedly his mate? It just does not sound plausible."

Caius snorted. "The boy sounds delusional if anything. A human as his mate? Preposterous. What did you see in his mind, Aro?"

"There were a few missing sections in his memories. It was almost like he was trying to block specific memories from me. I do believe Edward is up to something though. He let one important memory slip. He was talking to a female vampire about having a human pet, but it would now be impossible. She said they needed to do damage control. I believe the person he called his 'mate' is who they were referring as a human pet."

Marcus hissed. "Even we do not treat women this way. Why did you let him go, Aro? He needs to be punished."

I was shocked. Marcus always spoke through me, especially after Isabella's death. "I agree, but there was something telling me I needed to let him go. Do not ask me what it was. I just know something good may come out of this."

"Let us hope, brother." Marcus resumed his staring at nothing.

A few moments later, I felt the need to send Jane out after Demetri and Felix. "Jane, dear one, would you please follow Demetri and Felix? I believe they may need your assistance."

She quickly kissed my cheek. "Yes, Master."

I settled back into my throne, waiting for my Guard to come back. About twenty minutes had passed when Gianna said there were a few visitors here to see me. "Send them in, Gianna." The doors to the feeding room opened shortly after to reveal the Cullen Coven. "Carlisle, my brother. It is good to see you!"

I ran down the steps and swept him into a fierce hug. Memories of our lives here flashed through my mind. I almost wanted to break down then and there. "It is good to see you as well, brother," Carlisle whispered.

I took a step back. "May I," I asked, indicating for me to read his memories.

"You never need to ask. I should warn you. There have been some odd occurrences in my memories. All of my family's memories as well." Carlisle did not look very happy.

I frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Touch my hand and find out." I grabbed his hand quickly, extremely worried. I immediately saw what he was talking about. After he had met Edward, it was like there would be sudden changes in his thought process, ones that he never noticed until now. I listened closely to his memories. I realized that sometimes I would hear Edward in his thoughts when Edward was not in Carlisle's hearing range. I had a grave feeling I knew what had happened.

I went through all the memories of the family except for Jasper Hale's. He would not let me read his thoughts. "Sir, I am sorry, but there are a few things that need to be discovered before you read my thoughts."

I nodded. "I understand. You were the one who discovered what Edward was capable of?"

"Yes sir."

"What exactly did Eddie do to us, Jazz man?"

Jasper sighed. "Edward did not tell you everything after he was turned, Carlisle. He had another power. The power to control minds."

Esme gasped. "Do you mean that Edward has been controlling us?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I did not find out what was going on until after you all had left Forks. I realized it once Edward changed the outcome of Bella's birthday party incident. You knew Edward was responsible, but he altered the memory mid thought. That was his big mistake. I was not under the influence because of Bella's shields."

I was becoming extremely intrigued by this Bella. Before I could ask any questions, Gianna said my Guard was back. "It seems that the Guard is back. Please wait over near the wall. Demetri, Felix, and Jane have returned with Alice, Edward, and your Bella."

I set back in my throne. The doors opened, watching how the three Cullen members walked in. Alice and Edward seemed scared, while the human, Bella I presume, seemed to be in a daze. "Ah, Jane. I am so happy that you have returned safe and sound. And you've brought extra guests with you. How delightful!" The human girl's head snapped up, her eyes broadcasting her emotions clear as day. She was shocked and happy.

What surprised us all was what she said. "Aro?"

(BPOV)

I was in shock. There stood Felix and Demetri. My heart started beating double time once I saw them. We would all pull pranks together, and because I was helping them pull pranks, they would never get in trouble. "Could you please step away from the sun, Edward? There is no need to have an accident, and you fall in the sun's rays. We should also go back to the castle to discuss quite a few things."

"Of course. Bella go enjoy the festival." Edward was trying to shove me into the mass amounts of people celebrating.

"She comes with us." Felix had already lost his temper with Edward. Not that I could blame him, but he used to have a very long fuse on his temper. _I wonder what changed._

"I don't think so." Edward crouched down into his hunting stance, Felix and Demetri doing the same.

"Now boys, let's just calm down." Alice came prancing in to the alley, so full of herself. I wish I would reveal myself right now. It would take her down a few notches. "People are starting to become curious. I say we go somewhere a little more private."

We all moved deeper into the shadows. That is when Edward kept trying to convince Demetri to let us all go home, as if. "Edward, please listen to sense and come with us."

Edward bared his teeth. "No."

Felix crouched down, ready to attack.

"Stop!"

I did a double take. I knew that voice. It was my sweet little Jane. Oh, how I have missed her so. "There is a reason Master sent me after you two. As I always say, 'Never let a man do a woman's job.' You two couldn't even go fishing if you wanted to."

"Hello, Jane. Good to see you." Edward had relaxed, knowing he would not be able to fight his way out with Jane here.

She ignored him. "Master was becoming impatient when I left. Let's hurry, shall we." With that, she turned and left. Edward gave me a surprisingly gentle nudge to start following her, with him and Alice on either side of me, and Felix and Demetri bringing up the rear.

We traveled for a bit until we reached the underground entrance. I remember when Felix and I played a prank on Santiago here. We put a trip wire, tar, and chicken feathers around the area. You could imagine the outcome. Jane had already dropped down to the floor below. Alice was next. Then Edward lifted me and dropped me down to Alice. I got out of her arms as fast as I could. She made my skin crawl. I wished I was with Jasper right now, curled up on my couch watching the old movies that we loved. I hoped Jasper knew what happened.

We continued walking. It became chillier the further we walked, but I did not care. I was too busy trying to keep the heartbreaking memories at bay. I heard an iron grate being open and looked up. I almost wanted to laugh. They had installed an elevator in the castle. Once inside the elevator, still funny, Jane, Demetri, and Felix all relaxed a bit. They still did not like leaving the castle for a short time. Going on missions was easier for them.

Jane led us in the direction of the feeding room. I had a feeling Heidi had went hunting, and they were waiting on her to return with lunch. I hoped we could get this business over with quickly. I did not enjoy the prospect of accidentally becoming dinner. The closer we got to the room, the more scents I could smell. I could smell the Cullens and the other members of the Guard. I could smell Jasper and my brothers. There was one scent I was shocked to still smell. It was Aro's scent. _Surely his scent would have faded by now?_

Santiago opened the doors of the feeding room. I shivered at the stench of stale human blood, reminding me of Stefan and Vladimir. We stopped in the middle of the room. I refused to look up and see the missing throne. "Ah, Jane. I am so happy that you have returned safe and sound. And you've brought extra guests with you. How delightful!" My head snapped up. That voice! It could not be him. I saw him torn apart.

I was about to start crying. There sitting in the middle of Caius and Marcus was Aro. I had to ask to be sure. "Aro?"

Jane snarled at me. "How do you know his name? Did the Cullens tell you?" I glared at Jane. I had taught her how to treat people, regardless if they are vampire or human.

Before I could reply, Jasper stepped toward Aro. "May I speak to her? She is my mate and needs to be told a few things."

"Of course," Aro replied slowly, "Edward and Alice, if you would stand off to the side please." They nodded. Before anything else proceeded, I encased the Cullens in my mental shield. _Take that backstabbers!_

Jasper was in front of me in a flash. "This is what I was going to explain, Darlin', before we were interrupted by the evil little pixie. This is why I asked you that question. It seems illusions were cast that night to confuse both parties. I think it is time you showed them what you showed me."

I looked into Jasper's eyes. I knew he would protect me if it came down to it. I nodded.

Right before I was going to drop my illusion, Edward had to speak up. "What are you going on about, Jasper? You were to be nowhere near her."

Jasper laughed. "I am not controlled by you anymore, Eddie boy. I haven't been for almost a year. You decided to screw with the wrong people."

Edward snorted. "Oh, sure. What is little Miss Human over there going to do? Cry? Please, how pathetic."

I was seeing red. That was when Alec did me proud. He took away Edward's senses. "You need to learn some manners, Edward. My mother taught me I was to treat everybody with respect, especially women. You get a great deal farther in this existence if you did."

I did start to cry then. "Now look what you've made me do, Alec. You made me cry."

He seemed confused. "How did you know my name?"

I smiled. "Let me say this. Jasper was right. The night we both speak of, an illusion was cast on the two parties involved in the fight. One party saw a brother die, while it now seems the other saw me die. It disgusts me how treacherous vampires can be."

I could feel Carlisle staring holes into my head. _I guess he has an idea of what I am talking about._ I giggled. "Was the night you speak of 298 years ago?" Carlisle said that so soft that I could barely hear him.

He had walked up behind me. I turned and smiled. "Yes. Yes it was." I was suddenly swept into his arms, giving Emmett a run for his money on the strength of his hugs. Carlisle was shaking with the force of his sobs. "I can't believe you are alive. After so many years…"

Somebody cleared their throat. "Care to explain?" Aro was now standing.

I gently removed myself from Carlisle's arms. "I will. But I do believe it would be easier to show you." I dropped the illusion surrounding me.

It became so quiet in the room, a pin could be heard from miles away. "Is…Isabella?" Aro was shaking, he was in such shock.

I smiled. My eyes filling with venomous tears. "Hello, brother."


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so so **_**so**_** sorry ya'll. Me being me I dropped my laptop and it would no longer work. I had it shipped off to fix. While I did not have it, I lost some inspiration for the story. I got it back and have been trying to make it the best it can be. It is not quite up to the standard of the last chapter, but I had to give you all something. So please forgive me for not updating in so long. Summer is coming so there will be a lot more updates on this story in the future. Please read and review. And I sadly do not own any of the characters, especially Jasper Whitlock. I just own the plot. Again I am very sorry.**

**Love, **

**Mysterygirl220**

(AVPOV)

When Edward became extremely rude to the young human woman, I took away his senses. "You need to learn some manners, Edward. My mother taught me I was to treat everybody with respect, especially women. You would get a great deal farther in this existence if you did." I took a quick glance at Jane. I was surprised she snarled at the poor human. Mother had taught us both to respect others. Yes, Aro is our uncle, but what harm could a human do to a vampire? I am curious as to how she knew his name.

I smelled salt. The human had begun to cry. "Now look what you've made me do, Alec. You made me cry."

I was really confused. "How do you know my name?"

She smiled. "Let me say this. Jasper was right. The night we both speak of, an illusion was cast on the two parties involved. One party saw a brother die, while it now seems the other saw me die. It disgusts me how treacherous some vampires can be." She giggled after a moment.

Uncle Carlisle walked up behind her and spoke. He was so quiet that we all had a difficult time hearing what he said. "Was the night you speak of 298 years ago?" _What?_

The girl turned to face him. "Yes. Yes it was."

Uncle Carlisle swept her into his arms, while he began to sob. "I can't believe you are alive. After so many years…" What was he talking about? This girl was human. Wasn't she?

Uncle Aro cleared his throat. "Care to explain?"

The girl, Bella I believe her name was, gently stepped out of Uncle Carlisle's arms. "I will. But I do believe it would be easier to show you." _Show us what?_

She changed right before our eyes. The first thing I noticed was her scent, honeysuckle and sunshine, my mother's scent. _She's dead! How can I smell her scent?_ I looked at her, and I was shocked. There, standing before me, was my mother. The whole room had come to a standstill. Uncle Aro stood in front of his throne, shaking with the force of his emotions. "Is… Isabella?"

Mother smiled, venomous tears filled her eyes. "Hello, brother."

Uncle Aro ran down the steps of the throne and stroked her cheek. "You're really here," he whispered. She slowly nodded. He crushed her into his arms, the two beginning to sob. After a few moments, they broke apart. Mom looked toward Jane and me.

That broke the spell. Jane and I ran to her, becoming engulfed in her arms. Jane snuggled into Mom's neck, returning to the same comfort spot after so many years. I burrowed into Mom's side. We all were crying. "My babies. My precious babies," she mumbled. I lost track of how long we were wrapped in her arms. All the memories of her teaching us what it meant to be a vampire, the vacations we had, and all the times we just hung out as family were swimming in my head.

The peace abruptly ended. "Would anybody explain what on earth is going on?"

All eyes turned to Edward. He was furious and confused, and the demented fairy beside him seemed dazed. "Be silent you insolent fool," Caius snarled. I chuckled softly. Uncle Caius could be scary at times, especially when a member of the family was threatened. Mom's his little sister, and when he realized the two idiots had hurt her, well, let's just say things will not be pretty.

Edward cowered back, while the fairy was coming out of her daze. She was scared. "What did you see, Alice?" Mom was smirking, a joyful glee in her eye. She apparently knew what Alice saw in her vision.

Alice was shaking so hard she could not speak. Edward, however, did. "She saw the upcoming conversation, but it must be a lie. The Queen has been long dead."

Mom laughed. "As you can see, that is not true, _boy_. I am as alive as anybody in this room."

Suddenly, Jasper Whitlock was crouched in front of us. "Whatever you are planning, Edward, it won't work. I won't let you lay a hand on her."

Edward dropped into a hunting crouch. "Oh, but I will, Jasper." Edward launched himself across the room.

(MPOV)

Life as a vampire for all eternity no longer holds any appeal. I almost became a living statue after the death of Didyme, my beloved mate, but Isabella, my darling sister, always had a way to get me to talk to her. After her death, I shut down. If I had to communicate with others, I would give Aro my hand so he could read my mind. We had our sister back, and we would fight to the death to protect her.

It was heartwarming to see Jane and Alec back in their mother's arms. They had become so dependent on each other over the years, hardly talking to anyone but each other and Aro. However, I became alarmed when Mr. Whitlock, the God of War, crouched protectively in front of my sister and my niece and nephew. I was still in such shock I did not hear what he said.

Suddenly Edward Cullen went into his hunting crouch. "Oh, but I will, Jasper." He launched himself across the room.

Before anyone else could act, Carlisle intercepted Edward's attack, tackling his supposed child to the floor. "Don't you dare attack her, Edward," Carlisle snarled. His family was shocked. They had never seen him act this way.

The two were circling each other, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Suddenly, Isabella crumpled to the ground. "Isabella!" Carlisle, concerned about his sister, chanced a glance at her. Edward decided to strike. I could stand this no more.

I realized Edward would not play fair in this fight so I had prepared myself to help Carlisle when the time was right. But no one, not even I, thought about Esme's response to Edward attacking her mate and family.

(EsPOV)

I could not believe Edward has been controlling us for so many years with Alice helping him. The family and I have been in a constant state of shock since stepping inside Volturi castle. My sweet daughter was the long believed dead Queen, Jasper and Isabella are true mates, and Carlisle is fiercely protective of his sister and family.

Carlisle and Edward were circling each other, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Suddenly, Bella collapsed, unconscious. "Isabella," Carlisle gasped. He turned his attention away from Edward for a split second, and that is all Edward needed.

Edward grabbed Carlisle by the shoulders, pulling Carlisle to him. He wrapped his arms about Carlisle's neck, the perfect position to remove his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Whatever happened to the peace loving man I knew," Edward chuckled darkly, "I will enjoy killing you before I dispose of that worthless vampire that stole my pet from me."

I started shaking with rage. No one threatens my mate. An ungodly roar filled the room. Every eye in the room turned to me. _I made that sound?_ I just noticed that I was in a crouch, ready to attack the boy that I once considered a son. A constant growl was sounding, venom coating my teeth as time progressed. "NO ONE THREATENS MY MATE AND FAMILY! No One!"

Edward smirked. "Today is just full of surprises. Father tries to attack me, and now my mother is threatening me."

"You're no son of mine," I snarled.

"That hurts, Esme." Edward laughed, "Oh well. Say goodbye to your mate." Edward began to tighten his hold on Carlisle. Before I could move, Edward was slammed into the wall.

"You will not harm my brother, boy!" All eyes turned to Caius. "Take him and Miss Brandon to the dungeons, Felix. Demetri, help him. We will deal with them later." Felix and Demetri nodded and grabbed the two shocked vampires and quickly got them down to the dungeon.

I ran to Carlisle, hugging him to me tightly. "I was so worried about you. Never ever do that to me again. Edward may be a young vampire compared to you, but he could still hurt you."

"I am sorry my dear. Edward was threatening my sister and daughter. I was not about to let him harm her and her children. Speaking of children, Bella is still unconscious." The family and the Volturi were gathered around Bella and Jasper. We went to their side, hoping Bella was okay.

Carlisle crouched beside Jasper, going into worried father and doctor mode. "Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand." Her hand barely moved, but it was enough to calm some of our fear.

"Darlin', please wake up. I need you here with me. Edward and Alice are in the dungeons. They can no longer hurt us. Please wake up." Jasper was shaking with suppressed sobs. _They are truly mates. I just pray my daughter will wake._

Bella's eyes began to flutter open. They were no longer the warm brown we had all become accustomed to. They were a glittering topaz belonging to me and my family. "Jasper," she whispered. He wrapped her in his arms, never willing to let her go again.

Someone cleared their throat. Caius was staring at Bella with longing. Jasper helped her stand, and she darted to Caius. He did the same as Aro. "Never again sister. Never again will you leave us with the thought you had been killed."

She chuckled slightly. "The same applies to Aro and the rest of the family. There has been too much heartache to last for a long while from what the Romanians did to us."

"I agree."

Suddenly, Emmett broke up their conversation. "BellyBoo!" He gave her a giant bear hug, swinging her around in the air.  
"Hello dear brother bear. It is nice to see you again." The rest of the family followed Emmett's example, giving her our love once again after such a long time apart. The Volturi brothers and Carlisle had Bella in the middle of their group hug, their family once again together.


End file.
